Sirius Black: Filling in the blanks
by sianish
Summary: I'm a bit obsessed with Sirius. So I wrote a love story about the two of us. The ages aren't accurate cause I wanted us to be out of Hogwarts but still pretty young. Sozza if it gets a bit erotic.


From the moment they met, it was very clear that there was something between the Gryffindor Sirius Black and Ravenclaw Sian Monroe. There was a two year age gap, which many frowned upon. They had a strange connection that very few understood, not even Sirius Black's own best friend, James Potter, could relate to them after his mishaps with Lilly, and if James couldn't understand something that Sirius did it was evident that no-one else ever would. Except may be Sian.

When Sirius laid his light grey eyes upon Sian's sapphire blue ones the first time either of them had ever rode the Hogwarts Express, he's felt a lot of his worries just fade away. Her golden halo of elbow length curls seemed to shine like a beacon of hope to him, and he swore to James when he thought that Sian wasn't listening that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her porcelain skin and ruby red lips gave her likeness to a china doll, and was the cause of many admirers over the years. Sirius himself had girls practically falling at his feet as by his third year he'd grown graciously tall and was muscle bound beneath his robes. His luscious black-brown hair was shoulder length and fell in gentle waves. He, like Sian, was also pale, but could pack a damn good tan if he spent enough time out in the school grounds during the summer. And no matter how much Sian would lie beside him on the grassy banks when they finally ended their merciless flirting with class mates and set their eyes for only each other in Sian's fifth year and Sirius's last, she could never get even the lightest bronzing from the sun. Not that she cared, her paleness was one of the only things she liked about herself - The other being her abilities as a Seer, which were so great even the Centaurs couldn't deny her inner eye was good. Sirius was simply fascinated by her in general, and thought fiercely to protect her from class mates that wanted to use her for her abilities and even single handily from the dark lord.

Their love was difficult, and sometimes their romantic relationship seemed completely doomed, but they loved as much as they loathed, and when they looked each other in the eye all their arguments seemed petty and pointless. Nearing the end of Sirius's time as Hogwarts, when they had been dating for seven months, and done everything but, Sirius and Sian made love for the first time on the Ravenclaw common room floor when most of Sian's dorm mates had gone home for the holidays. Usually charms were put on the dormitory doors so that boys could not enter girls' rooms, but Sirius and Sian seemed to pass through without any trouble. They believed this was because their love was pure and eternal, and maybe they were right. During present day, when Sian had trouble getting to sleep at night, if she closed her eyes and was able to remain calm enough she could remember the moment Sirius had lost his virginity to her vividly. She'd been packing an E cup in bra's back then, and she could remember the way her chest had rose and fell as he'd thrust into her.

She remembered his face when he found out she'd already lost it to someone else, and she wished she could change that tainted memory. On that sunny day she'd dug her nails so deep into his back whilst screaming his name loudly and climaxing over and over only for them to start again, that they'd both been surprised after that the teachers hadn't come running in, demanding to know what the disturbance was. After they graduated school, and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, Sian knew he was innocent. She could feel it in her bones, and she never stopped loving him. People forgot about the pair of them, leaving Sian to set up shop in Diagon Alley where she made her living from giving readings and predictions in exchange for gold and leaving Sirius to rot. By the sixth year of Sirius's imprisonment most people had forgotten that he and Sian had ever even been in love, Sian let her emotions erode away as she got her satisfaction from random muggles and wizards alike. She still had a flock of admirers that lusted after her busty hourglass frame and mysterious personality, but it seemed she would never settle down, not with anyone but Sirius. When Sian was at the age of twenty four Professor Albus Dumbledore came to see her in her shop _Mystic Monroe's_ with a proposition. He told Sian that Lilly and James Potters child was at Hogwarts, and that Remus Lupin was teaching defence against the dark arts. He told her that there was a vacancy to be the schools personal seer, and that the job was hers if she wanted it.

The calendar on her wall told her that was booked up with readings for the next week, but would be able to join the school on September 7th. This worked for her as it meant she wouldn't need to be in the start of term feast. After Dumbledore had left, she closed up shop and stared at her reflection in the mirror, now missing Sirius more than anything. She blinked again and again, willing her long black eyelashes to hold back the tears on her big blue eyes. _Why am I doing this to myself? _She thought miserably. In attempt to make herself feel better she walked over to her wardrobe and changed from her plain black robes into some fishnets, biking ankle boots, black hot pants and a strappy black top that displayed her beautiful figure. Her hair that she'd always kept long now fell down below her bottom and had streaks of pink and green in it. Her side fringe kept falling in her eyes and she couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Chapter One-

The wind whipped my hair around my face and I cursed myself for not thinking to tie it up when traveling by broom. I was on my way to the Ministry of Magic, and my visit wasn't going to be totally friendly. Since the love of my life, Sirius Black had been in Azkaban I'd never once been allowed to see him. Well now I was playing dirty. Cornelius Fudge underestimated me, as a Seer and as a witch. I would get to see my soul mate if it killed me, or Fudge. I pulled in at the ministry and when a guard demanded I hand my wand over for inspection, I demanded he stop cheating on his wife with the pretty young thing from the Department Of Magical Health. After that he'd looked at my properly, realized who I was, and ushered me through in silence. Sometimes being a scary Seer chick was worth it. My anger made me feel like a seventeen year old again. I charged to the Ministers office, my entire aura projected violence. And I almost wanted someone to try and stop me so I could have an excuse to curse them. I hammed my fist on the minister's door.

''Cornelius you soulless prick! Let me in, I'm warning you. Don't piss me off. I remember a lot of the magick my love taught me!'' I screamed when he didn't answer immediately. I heard movement inside the office and it dawned upon me that he wasn't alone. 'Screw this,'' I muttered performing the _alohomara _curse at the same minute as a startled Cornelius opened the door and was blown backwards by the force of my spell. The second I entered the room I picked up on the emotions and noticed Cornelius was stressed to the point of fragility. There was a calm presence to my left and I whirled round to see the man who'd been in my shop not an hour before hand, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

''Delightful to see you again, Sian'' He said regarding me with his x-ray eyes. I scowled, having always believed that Albus had that certain quality about him that we Seers did I wouldn't have been shocked if he'd been reading my mind at that moment. I immediately sent blocks up against my emotions and intentions. I then turned my attention towards Fudge, who looked like he'd have a heart attack if anyone said the wrong thing.

''Fudge. I want to see Sirius. And if you don't allow me access I swear I'll take you down, and everything you've built. You know I could do it. No, don't get nervous and look to Dumbledore for help; this is between you and me. Make your choice.'' There was a beat of silence and I couldn't shake the feeling that Fudge and Dumbledore were keeping something from me. ''_Redu__cto!'' _I said, aiming my wand at the family picture next to Fudge's hand and causing it to explode. He sighed ''I didn't want you to find out this way but-''

Before Fudge could finish his sentence a man I recognised as Arthur Weasely came bursting into the room. ''Potters ran away from his aunt and uncle! There's still no word on Black. Escaping from Azkaban, how the bloody hell did he manage it?'' Weaselys eyes widened in shock when he noticed me ''Ah, good evening Sian..''

I tried to not make looking weak in front of people a habit, but at that moment I couldn't help it. I fainted.

My eyes fluttered open as the hushed voices of Madam Pomfrey, the old witch who ran the hospital wing in Hogwarts began to rise and become more argumentative.

''Rita, she is in no fit state to be harassed by a reporter for details of a fling she had whilst in school!'' My brain registered two things. I was in the hospital wing, at Hogwarts and Rita Skeeter, a reporter who could make you or break you with just a few words, was apparently trying to get a story out of me. ''..you don' t understand matron, it isn't for the daily prophet, it's for my new book about Sirius Black, _The Memoirs of a Madman, _If I could just talk to her for a- "

But for how long she wanted to speak with me, I would never find out, as at that moment Madam Pomfrey chose to whip out her wand and chase her through the big oak doors and into the corridor beyond. A sigh of desperation caused me to open my other eye and turn on my side, only to discovered Dumbledore observing me over his spectacles.

''I'm terribly sorry about all of this Sian. I'm not sure how she managed to find her way in, but I have theories of course. The minister and I have decided that with Black on the loose it would be safer to have you at Hogwarts for the next week until term starts, I'm sure you understand the difficulties of this situation..'' He spoke to me as though it were a formal meeting in his office, not an awkward bedside visit.

''Huh,'' I said unable to stop myself ''See, I don't think its about safety at all. I just think that Fudge doesn't believe I would hand Black in should he turn up.''

Albus said nothing and simply surveyed me once more in response; he left the hospital wing without another word. After he left Madam Pomfrey blew out the candles and went into her office. I was left alone staring at the ceiling, insomnia choosing to play up.


End file.
